Supernatural Ponies
by P0nyFanf1ck
Summary: Sam, Dean and Castiel are just looking for a job when they end up facing someone that that cannot beat. They are then sent into another universe where they must stay for 3 months. After a while, they realize that their services might be needed in Equestria more than anywhere else.


AN: "This is my First post to this site so please don't hate me right away. I really tried to fix up all the writing but somehow im sure a few mistakes will surface. Please enjoy"

 **Supernatural Ponies**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **How did we not fall for that**

"Find us a job yet Sammy?" Dean asked sarcastically as he threw his duffel bag on the motel sheets.

"So far I got one in Indiana, a woman was found shriveled up like a raisin, and the paramedics said she looked more than 200 years old" Sam replied.

"Sounds terrifying, did you find any other jobs?" Asked Dean as he sat down on the bed

Dean handed Sam a poorly made salad.

"How come you don't want to do the mummy one? Its got you written all over it, old dead chicks are your thing right?"

"Shut up you bitch" Dean chuckled.

"Alright, ummm... another Hunter told me about a possible job in Toledo"

"Toledo, Ohio? Like Bloody Mary Ohio?"

"Yea, the papers say that the uhh... The Mary Killer, is striking again, murdering her victims in front of a mirror, eyes melted. Same sorta style as our girl Mary Willington."

"So you think she's back?"

"It's a possibility that she may have slipped out of the devils gate"

"She couldn't have though, she was a vengeful spirit so she would need to still have some sort of object to attach to, and we destroyed the mirror"

Dean began eating his bacon cheese burger. Waiting for a response from Sammy, he grabbed a comb and started fixing a loose bit of his hair.

"Not according to this, It says here that after an antique shop was vandalized, an unknown buyer paid for all objects to be repaired, Including Mary's Mirror"

"So you wanna head out today or tomorrow?"

"I was thinking maybe aro-" Sam was interrupted by Castiel Appearing in front of them with a bag of nachos and cheese. He sat down on the bed next to the duffel bag.

Sam stared at him with an odd but amused expression on his face. "Cas, What the Hell are you doing?"

"I'm eating nachos" said the oddball angel, "The vendor said that they were the best in state, try one"

Castiel held a cheese soaked nacho out for Sam to grab. Dean happily took up Castiel's offer and ate it.

With a mouth full, Dean Said, "Their good but not the best, don't trust everything that you hear on the street" Dean chuckled.

"My apologies Dean" Castiel said. "So what's the plan?"

Sam explained, "Were heading down to Ohio to investigate some suspicious murders. Most likely a vengeful copycat ghost but there's a chance it could be the real Bloody Mary"

"Who's Bloody Mary?" Asked Castiel.

"I'll explain on the ride there"

Sam & Dean Packed up to head out. Castiel finished up his nachos and made some salt rounds for the shotguns. They drove from Aberdeen, SC, to Toledo, OH in around 2 days with a few stops.

They pulled up in front of an old friend's house and knocked on the door.

A woman answered, "Do I know you?"

Which Dean responded to with, "Course you do cupcake, it's Sam & Dean, we ganked Bloody Mary for you."

Dean smirked.

"Ohhh come on in then, I'm making some hotpockets for lunch, and I'll tell you all about the murders." The woman was flushed with embarrassment.

Dean began, "So Charlie, what do you think is going on?"

"I think its Bloody Mary...?"

Sam awkwardly responded with, "Yea we know but uhh... do you think it might be something else, is anything different from the murders at all? Even the slightest detail will help"

"No the police think it's the same person" Charlie passed Sam, Dean, And Castiel hotpockets.

Castiel said ,"I think that's all the information we need, let's get going" He touched Sam & Deans shoulders and in a bright flash of light, teleported them all into the Impala.

"CAS WHAT THE HELL" both the Winchesters said.

"I... I don't know" He rubbed his head.

Sam and dean just stared at him wide eyed. Sam said, "What do you mean you don't know, you just teleported us out of the house with barely any information!"

"Well I don't remember, I feel that I blacked out"

"Then stop" Dean snapped, "We should get going though, that teleport thing was probably enough to weird Charlie out for the day. Let's not pressure her with the whole angels and demons crap."

Dean revved the Impala's engine and started for the antique store. Castiel sat in the back seat of the car, rubbing his head.

They arrived at the store near midnight. As they got out of the Impala, Castiel nervously said, "Im not sure this is a spirit, something else might be going on here"

Dean responded with, "Well we're not sure either, so let's go find out….. Catch." He threw Castiel a flashlight. Dean opened the trunk of the impala and grabbed a shotgun and a knife.

Sam picked the lock and opened the door. The 2 Winchesters and the angel entered the store cautiously.

Castiel said, "This may be a trap, we must go n-"

Sam interrupted, "This is something but it's not a trap. Let's just find the mirror and go."

Dean and Sam shined there lights around the dark, empty abyss of a store. The light bouncing from mirror to mirror Illuminated the room.

Castiel suddenly quivered, "It's not a spirit, It's an angel! We need to get out."

Sam turned to face Castiel but his eyes were met with those of Gabriel.

"Hey Sammy" Gabriel gladly said.

The doors of the shop slammed shut and were barricaded with mirrors. Sam, Dean, and Castiel were flung into a wall stacked high with clocks and old farming tools. Cracked glass littered the cold floor.

Gabriel smiled, "Well well well" He paused. "The gangs all here! I'm really surprised with you, I mean... how did you not realize this was a trap. I took over that girl Charlie's body first, nice girl. Next I burrowed into Castiel's vessel and popped you guys into your car. Sorry, I couldn't wait through that whole interview thing you guys do so I just ended it early.

Sam struggled to move. He shouted, " What do you want from us, revenge? Go ahead, do it!"

"No" Gabriel said, "You Winchesters always find a way to escape death... So I figure that instead of killing you that I could just move you."

Dean Shouted, "Move us where?"

"To a magical land where everyone is happy and rainbows shoot out people's assholes!"

Castiel Begged, "Don't do this brother. We released you last time. Why are you doing this again?"

"Because I'm a dick and I feel like dicking around. Heavens at a civil war which I have no place in, and God still hasn't shown his ugly ass face. I have no point in life! So I'm choosing to do what I feel."

The trio silenced. Gabriel walked over to a strange purple jeweled mirror. He pushed it in front of them.

Gabriel began again," This mirror is a very special mirror. It can take you to other dimensions. But.. it only works on a full moon, at midnight. You'll be stuck there for three months. Since you let me off easy last time i'll let you off easy too. So... are we ready?"

Sam and Dean looked around for any means to escape the angel's grasp.

"I'll take that as a yes. Enjoy your Vacation boys!"

Gabriel snapped his fingers and everything blacked out.


End file.
